Salvation
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: A mysterious corruption is spreading throughout the Institute of War, infecting Champions and luring them to the dark side. With half of the Champions turning against their friends, the rest have no choice but to declare war in the name of peace...R&R AU Ezreal centric


**Summary: A mysterious corruption is spreading throughout the Institute of War, infecting Champions and luring them to the dark side. With half of the Champions turning against their friends, the rest have no choice but to declare war in the name of peace. Yet Ezreal is the only one unaffected by all this. As he struggles to control this new revelation, the illness within his body threatens to consume his very life...**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends or anything associated with it. **

**This is my first fic regarding League of Legends so please be gentle!**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Salvation**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Illness**

"Incoming!" Ahri shouted, warning Ezreal just in time as the Prodigal Explorer rolled out of the wave to avoid an attack fired by Kassadin.

"I say we give them a good old style of welcome," Jinx grinned wickedly as she switched to her bazooka.

Ashe, the Frost Archer, joined the duo in the middle lane as she aimed her bow outward.

"On three then," Ezreal closed his eyes, channeling his magical energy into his left arm for his ultimate attack.

"One," Jinx took aim.

"Two," Ashe pulled her bowstring back.

"Three!"

Ezreal fired a Trueshot Barrage, followed by Ashe's Enchanted Crystal Arrow, then Jinx unleashed her Super Mega Death Rocket. All three Champions felt satisfaction as their ultimate moves knocked out the opposing team, scoring them a pentakill thanks to a great distraction from Ahri and Volibear. With Kassadin, Leblanc, Lulu, Garen, and Diana out of the picture until they respawned, Ezreal's team utilized this time to push even further down the lanes of the red team.

"We got this!" Jinx cried happily as she easily destroyed another turret with her minigun.

"Focus," Ashe chided as she unleashed arrows rapidly.

The Nine-Tailed Fox went off with Volibear to help him jungle a red buff from the lizard, leaving Ezreal to handle the minion waves as they came down the lane. With the turret protecting the inhibitor destroyed, the three converged on said inhibitor, quickly decimating it and allowing super minions to spawn on their side. Arcane Shifting towards the back just as Lulu respawned and came waddling out with her Poro, the Prodigal Explorer aimed squarely at her back, teleporting to his original spot and following with a Mystic Shot, effectively knocking her out again thanks to the items he had on his person.

He cried out as Leblanc fired her Ethereal Chains at him, trying to slow down his movements but the blonde Champion moved away just before the two second limit was up, preventing the Deceiver from rooting him to the spot. Countering with his own Arcane Shift once more, Ezreal grunted in frustration when Leblanc used Distortion, hitting him before he could her and returning to her original position.

"Ahri help me out!" he shouted, spotting the familiar silhouette of fox tails from the bushes.

Ahri complied and fired a Charm at Leblanc, causing her to walk harmlessly towards the Nine-Tailed Fox. Using this chance Ahri summoned her Fox-Fire at the Deceiver, then finished her combo by shooting out her Essence Orb. The attacks landed one after another until Leblanc had fallen for the fifth time. Ezreal didn't have time to catch his breath because Kassadin came barreling out of the bushes, surprising him and Ahri in an ambush attack.

"Oh shit," he muttered, Flashing a few meters ahead while Ahri distracted the Void Walker.

Charging up for another Trueshot Barrage, Ezreal found his vision growing blurry and he stifled the urge to cough.

'_No. Not here. Not now_,' the Prodigal Explorer begged his body as he focused even harder.

"Ahri run!" he shouted, firing a second Trueshot Barrage at Kassadin.

Gracefully leaping out of the way just mere seconds before the attack went soaring over her head, Ahri smirked when Kassadin was rendered unconscious and forced to respawn back at his base.

"Looks like Jinx and Ashe have this wrapped up," noted the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Her confirmation was soon followed by loud cheering as Ashe destroyed the purple nexus, gaining a victory for their own team. With the fight over the Champions headed for the Rift exit which would bring them back to the Institute. Ezreal pressed a hand against his mouth while the others walked past him, talking happily about the victory they had just obtained. Only Ahri fell behind after noticing the pale look upon the blonde's face.

"Ezreal are you alright?" she inquired, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine Ahri. Just a little tired is all," Ezreal forced a strained smile on his face.

Pursing her lips together in a frown the Nine-Tailed Fox knew he was lying but chose not to press the issue further. Once they were out of the Rift, Ezreal immediately headed for the Healers Wing in search of a certain one-horned Support.

* * *

Soraka the Starchild shook her head when Ezreal came knocking upon her door. The moment she set eyes upon the blonde explorer, the healer deduced what was wrong and ushered him inside with haste. At this point the Prodigal Explorer was struggling to control the wild magic coursing throughout his body, causing him a great amount of pain. The last time he overloaded, Ezreal destroyed half the Institute lodging and the Elders were not very happy about it. Heimerdinger constructed a special suit for the boy after the incident, instructing him to wear it should Ezreal feel his magic running amok.

"Why aren't you wearing your Pulsefire suit?" chided Soraka as she picked up her staff from the corner of her room.

"No time to wear it," Ezreal ground out as he doubled over in pain, a hand flying to his mouth just when violent coughs wracked his body.

"Your body won't last like this Ezreal," the Starchild commented, waving her staff over his head and murmuring a soft incantation.

Immediately trails of blue light tricked out of his body and into the air, which Soraka guided with her staff, leading it towards the open window before allowing it to dissipate in the air. When Ezreal overloaded, his body acted like a conductor, which allowed his magic to run rampant and eventually burst outwards in a super nova. This only happened twice so far and she didn't want a third time to repeat itself. To make matters worse he was currently suffering an unknown illness that not even she could cure, and it pained her to see him in this state.

She felt so helpless.

"I've done what I can for now. But Ezreal you _must_ wear your suit to channel the excess energy out of your body. I'm sure you don't want another overload to happen again don't you?"

Ezreal shook his head.

"Stubborn as always," noted Soraka.

"How much longer do I have Soraka?"

Those were the words she never wanted to hear coming from him.

The Starchild lifted her head towards the heavens. "I cannot say. I can tell you if you keep fighting so recklessly, and I mean by using your Trueshot Barrage, your body will give out sooner than you think."

"Everyone seems to hate me," Ezreal chuckled dryly.

"Don't say that. Lux loves you just like I do," Soraka turned her golden eyes onto the blonde.

"Lux is betrothed to Jarvan. She only has two more years before leaving the Demacian Military and become his queen," Ezreal pressed a hand against his chest, chasing away the painful reality.

Soraka felt sadness.

Luxanna Crownguard, the Lady of Luminosity, was the younger sister of Garen Crownguard and the one who has captured Ezreal's free heart, and he hers in return. However the two never admitted their feelings to one another, due to Ezreal's background as a citizen of Piltover and she was a noble lady of Demacia. Her parents had arranged for her to marry Jarvan IV, Prince of Demacia and to become his queen. As much as he wanted Lux to be with him, the Prodigal Explorer chose the latter and kept his feelings a secret.

Yet all the Supports knew how the two felt.

Nami could see it. Karma sensed it. Taric also knew it from the way Lux acted. Sona could hear their thoughts, and Soraka deduced it upon her first conversation with Ezreal.

"Such is the fate of a Piltover citizen and a Demacian noble lady," murmured the Starchild mainly to herself.

"We were never meant to be," Ezreal pressed his hand over his mouth again and coughed more violently.

* * *

Later that evening Ezreal returned to his own room in the Marksman Wing of the Institute. Soraka had spent most of her energy suppressing his illness and needed time to recover. With another round of coughing the Prodigal Explorer threw himself on the soft bed, moaning when his tired body gave out. He didn't even bother changing clothing, though he did pull off his glove which was used to channel his magic.

Soraka had advised him to wear his Pulsefire suit, as it helped to regulate his unstable energy, but Ezreal didn't like wearing it. He felt constricted and not to mention the AI loved to pick on him.

"I'm sorry Soraka, but I won't be wearing the suit."

With another murmured apology to Lux about not seeing her, Ezreal closed his eyes and sleep claimed him within a minute.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Any thoughts on the first chapter?_

_Do let me know!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


End file.
